


snake charming

by Madfalldyn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fade to Black, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: There's one Frontier Brain you just keep coming back to. Something about Lucy catches your attention, and surprisingly something about you catches hers.
Relationships: Azami | Lucy/Reader
Kudos: 4





	snake charming

**Author's Note:**

> Man I wrote this months ago and never posted. Anyways uh rare non-explicit rating from me.

You’ve been battling at the Battle Frontier for a while now, and the myriad challenges offered there are nothing short of ideal for a trainer like yourself. But there’s something in particular about the Battle Pike that keeps you coming back. Time and time again, you’ll challenge those Seviper themed halls, doing your best to reach the end. The chambers within test both luck and skill, keeping you on your toes as you progress, but it’s the finale that thrills you above all else.

Lucy, the Frontier Brain in charge of the Pike, is a fearsome opponent. She’s strategic and ruthless, using cunning strategy against whoever is unlucky enough to make it to her. Losing to her is one thing, but what is really frightening is if you win. Lucy is not the type to take losing well, and she is known for burning the faces of those who best her in her memory, never forgetting them and always seeking revenge.

It’s something you can relate to, as a determined trainer that seeks out the highest of challenges for you and your team. You pride yourself on winning rematches, knowing that even if you do lose an initial fight, your strategy can be adapted easily to handle whatever your opponent might do in any fight afterwards. In a way, you and Lucy are a perfect storm. It isn’t long before you’ve had several matches, taking wins and losses in equal measure.

“Here again?” she’ll ask, each time you battle your way to her. If you were the last victor in this string of matches, she’ll be determined to defeat you now. If you were the loser, however, she’ll be confident, sure that she can keep you from winning again. Time and time again, you trade the role of winner and loser, eventually falling into a rhythm of trading the position with each match.

At first, you’re pretty sure she hated you. That first victory left you an enemy in her eyes, someone she absolutely had to defeat at the next opportunity. But slowly, after weeks of this cycle, she softened a bit. It became something more like a game, taunting you when she wins, cursing you when she loses, but seeming happier to see you. You aren’t sure why she in particular became your favorite opponent, why you keep seeking out battles with her as often as you can, but it’s a fun rivalry either way.

~X~

The Battle Frontier isn’t that large of a place, though. Eventually, it was inevitable the two of you would see each other outside of a challenge, without the constraints of the Battle Pike.    
“Lucy?” you ask, surprised to see the Frontier Brain out and about.

“Hm? Oh,” she starts, eyes narrowing once she recognizes. “It’s  _ you. _ ”

“Haven’t seen you out here before,” you say, deciding to press on in spite of her tone. “How’s it going?”

“Well. I don’t make it a point of seeking out my rivals,” Lucy answers, keeping up her cold attitude. 

“Probably a good practice, yeah. But randomly running into them is a bit different, right?” you ask, hoping she’ll break down a bit. You’ve had such a good time battling her lately, you’d hate to learn she feels nothing but resentment for you. FInally, however, she does crack a bit of a smile.

“I suppose it is,” she answers, “And besides, you’re not as insufferable as some of the few who have bested me. At least you come back to let me win as often as you can.”

“Well, yeah, battling with you is a lot of fun. I can’t say I've had many battles even half as thrilling as the ones we’ve had together,” you gush, coming on perhaps a bit strong. Lucy does look taken aback, surprised anyone would speak so openly.

“Interesting. Usually people who battle for fun aren’t as formidable as you,” Lucy says, crossing her arms. “I’m keeping my eyes on you, understand?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t expect anything less,” you say, smiling.

“Hm, well. I must be going, but I’m sure I’ll see you around,” Lucy says, turning to walk away with a dismissive wave.

“Sure thing,” you respond. “We’re rivals, yeah?” 

~X~

It’s not long before you challenge her again, and if you’re not mistaken, her taunting has become even more frequent. It’s almost like teasing, now. Needling, poking fun at you, but Lucy is smiling more than you remember. It’s a good look for her, taking some of the intensity from her sharp features, and you feel lucky it’s a side of her you’re getting to see.

“You know that’s not going to work on me!” Lucy taunts, seeing right through one of your strategies before countering it with one of her own. No matter how hard you train your team, she always seems one step ahead, and that is exactly why you could never stop coming back. Before, at least. Now, part of you wonders if that was the only reason.

“Had to try though, didn’t I?” you respond, laughing. “I’ve gotta keep things interesting!”

“So far, you always have,” she answers, her smile deepening. “Truth be told, I’m starting to look forward to our battles, and not just so I can beat you.”

“Oh, yeah?” you ask, a bit shocked to hear her admit that.

“Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten you feel the same way,” Lucy says, her smile becoming a smirk. “I remember just how much I ‘thrill’ you, after all.”

“Y-you remember that?” you stammer, a bit surprised.

“Of course. There’s not much I forget when it comes to someone I’ve marked as my rival, and anything you say might just belay a weakness you aren’t yet aware of,” Lucy answers. “Before long, you won’t stand a chance against me!”

As if to drive that point home, Lucy begins an all out offense you can’t seem to manage to stop, or even slow. Before long, she’s bested you once again, bLucy is warming up to you more than you ever thought possible, and today, you felt a different sort of thrill with her.

~X~

Really, things don’t change that much. You keep challenging Lucy, and the two of you continue trading victories and defeats. But there’s something more to it now. Maybe you’re just imagining it, but her usual cold greetings seem a bit warmer. Her neutral expression is more often replaced by a smile. Even when you win, she seems less frustrated, and somehow at ease with you.

Your battles remain as passionate as ever, but it’s the little interactions before and after, the banter during battle… there’s a certain closeness forming between the two of you, and you can’t quite explain why that makes you so happy. The biggest shock, by far, is when Lucy finds you outside of the Battle Pike.

“Ah, finally. I’ve been looking for you,” she says, approaching you as coolly as ever. Even outside of her Seviper-themed arena, Lucy is imposing and carries a certain dangerous air. 

“I thought you didn’t seek out rivals,” you tease, taking a bit of a gamble. 

“Hm, true. I bet that makes you wonder, doesn’t it? Maybe you’re not just some rival now,” Lucy admits, placing a hand on her hip. “You’ve certainly been challenging me a lot more than before. Can’t get enough, can you?”

“Battling you is a lot of fun,” you answer, struggling to believe this is really happening. Obviously, you’ve wanted Lucy to warm up to you, you’ve hoped something like this could happen, but like a dog chasing its tail, you didn’t think it was really possible. “But I’m glad we’ve been talking more lately.”

“I thought so. It’s strange. Whenever I lose, I burn that trainer’s face into my memory. I never forget someone I lost to, so it’s no surprise I think of you often. But at first, it was like every defeat made me that much angrier, that much more determined to beat you. Now, I don’t know,” Lucy explains, the slightest tinge of color rushing to her cheeks. “Now, I’m looking forward to your challenges for more than just the chance to beat you. So, I thought maybe I could find you, and spend some time with you.”

“You want to spend time with me?” you ask, incredulous. It seems unbelievable, everything you’d hoped for coming true so suddenly? You thought you’d have to fight to get up the courage to ask Lucy to see you outside of the Pike, and have to slowly build her up to this point. Of course, the Pike Queen has little doubts once she sets her mind on something. If she truly wants this, it’s no shock she’d march right up to you and ask.

“I do,” she answers. “That’s not a problem, is it?”

“Of course not!” you answer, feeling your face grow warm. “I mean, no, it’s not. Not at all. I’d like that, in fact.”

“You seem a bit nervous,” Lucy says, clapping a hand on your shoulder. “If I have to battle you right here to calm you down, I’m not going to hesitate.”

“No, no, it’s alright. I’m just, a bit surprised is all,” you explain. “What sort of thing did you have in mind?”   
“Eh? Well, I…” Lucy starts, then trails off, looking away. “I hadn’t really gotten that far. This isn’t exactly something I’ve done before.”

“Always too busy battling and training for battle, yeah?” you say, earning a scowl. “That’s no surprise, I’d expect as much from you. Well, we can always go grab something to eat.”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Lucy answers, her scowl changing course, returning to a smile. 

So far, getting closer to Lucy has been a lot of baby steps, but this might just be the biggest one yet.

~X~

More and more often, Lucy will seek you out, or you’ll happen upon her. Each time, the two of you end up whiling away a few hours. You still challenge her often, happy to spend as much time with her as possible. By now, you’ve started to realize your feelings. Obviously this is more than just a rivalry, or even a friendship, you find yourself thinking of her more often with each passing day.

You have to wonder if she feels the same. Lucy used to be so cold, but now she smiles and laughs with you, talking far more than you ever imagined she would. Her usually cold exterior seems to have melted, revealing a surprising side of her. A side you always want to see more of, a side you’re glad only you see. It’s hard to imagine how you can move forward, though.

You may have battled the Pike Queen countless times by now, and you’re no stranger to her stratagems, or to the best ways to counter them. But asking her out? That would be an entirely new challenge. But, you haven’t exactly shied away from any challenges involving her yet.

~X~

This time, you’d rather not rely on chance. Lucy might be a fan of luck, relying on it to test her opponents before they reach her, and your luck usually holds firm, but this is no time for that. You’ve asked Lucy to meet up with you, rather than hoping you run into her soon. It’ll be much easier to steel your nerves with a set meeting time, rather than being completely blindsided. You make sure to arrive early, waiting patiently for her and trying to psych yourself up.

When Lucy arrives, just on time, she waves at you eagerly, smiling as she approaches. It’s still bizarre, seeing such a happy smile plastered on her. You can remember the fierce trainer you first battled, how much her intensity intimidated you, but how you kept coming back for more. Even as she walks, she seems more at ease. In the Pike, and most other places, Lucy has a lithe yet determined gait, moving with all the fluidity and confidence of the serpentine pokemon she loves so much. Now, however, there’s less of the determination you’re used to. It’s not that Lucy isn’t as sure of herself, more that she’s relaxed. 

Perhaps it’s just that she’s unlikely to need to battle here, but you hope it’s because the two of you are together.

“Hey, Lucy!” you call out. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“Of course, I’m not about to turn down a chance to hang out with you,” she responds, grinning. “I wondered when the next time we’d get together would be, anyway.”

“You know I can’t stay away for long,” you reply, hoping you’re not coming on too strong. “That’s actually something I wanted to talk to you about, today.”

“Hm? You wanted to talk about… what, exactly?” Lucy asks, cocking her head to the side. 

“We’ve been getting a lot closer, yeah?” you start, hoping to build up to things. “I’ve enjoyed spending so much time with you.”

“Yes, I can safely say I’ve not been this close with any other challenger before,” Lucy replies. “It’s strange, I’ve never been one to chat idly, but I find myself drawn to it with you. I’m oddly comfortable around you, truth be told. I haven’t quite figured you out, you seem to have so much fun battling, and it intrigues me. I battle to win, and want nothing more than to crush my opponents, but you… you just enjoy yourself. It’s refreshing, in a way.”

“I like how determined you are. No matter how many times I challenge you, you’re always ready for another battle, I can’t stay away from that. But more than that, I like talking to you. Seeing you slowly warm up, and open up to me, it’s… look, Lucy,” you start, then stop, pausing to take a deep breath. “I want to spend even more time together.”

“Oh? Well, I’m sure we can find mor-” Lucy answers, but you cut in.

“No, I mean… in a different way,” you don’t know why this is so hard, you’ve spoken to Lucy so many times, battled her time and time again, telling her how you feel shouldn’t be this hard.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what you mean. I do want to see you more, though. Be it as a challenger, or as a friend,” Lucy says, smiling. “Seeing my favorite challenger more would always be a delight.”

“Lucy, what I mean is, I like you,” you say, finally. She doesn’t seem very phased by the announcement, and you wonder if she knows what you mean.

“You like me? Well, obviously I like you as well, otherwise I wouldn’t be meeting with you like this,” she answers, tossing her hair.

“Do you want to go out on a date sometime?” you decide to change your tactics, at the risk of coming on too strong. For a moment, Lucy just stares at you, as if she’s sizing you up. Before long, you feel as though her eyes are boring holes in you, but you’re not about to back down. You’ve made your play, so all you can do now is stand your ground and see what Lucy does.

“I’d like that,” she answers, finally. She looks off to the side, blushing. It takes her a moment, but she turns back to look at you before speaking. “If we’re speaking in those terms, I still like you, too. I can’t say that was something I was  _ looking _ for, but, nonetheless. I seem to have found it.”

“Really?” you ask, sighing in relief.

“Are you surprised?” Lucy asks, her smile twisting into a smirk. It’s lacking the cruelty she often shows in battle, instead simply showing amusement. “And yet you still asked. I have to commend your bravery, not many have dared ask the Pike Queen out on a date, and this is the first time I’ve said yes.”

“Pretty sure my heart’s about to beat its way out of my chest, honestly,” you admit, grinning.

“Well, hopefully it doesn’t. You need to at least take me out on this date before you keel over, don’t you think?” Lucy teases, “I’m shocked as well, if I’m being honest. I never put much stock in this sort of thing, but you’ve been nothing but pleasant surprises so far. I figure I might as well keep going, and see what happens.”

“I’ll do my best to make sure you’re not disappointed,” you offer, finally calming down a bit. With your wits returning, you don’t feel quite as helpless before Lucy.

“You’d better,” she says, “But for today, we’ll just while away the time as usual. I’ll give you time to plan, don’t worry about that.”

There’s a part of you that wonders if Lucy isn’t a bit nervous herself. If she isn’t intimidated by the idea of a first date, just as much as you are. But you’re not about to ask. Instead, you’ll be thankful for the time she’s giving you to plan. 

~X~

“So, did I give you enough time to plan?” Lucy asks, as you drop by her place. You’re not surprised to see what a nice set up one of the Frontier Brains has, and it certainly blows your modest quarters away. It’s not as if that’s a shock, given how cheap lodging at the Battle Frontier is, but still.

“You did,” you answer, smiling. “At least, I hope so.”

“Oh, come now. Where’s the confidence you ooze whenever we battle?” Lucy asks, smirking. She seems pleased when your cheeks flush almost immediately. “I’m not really that intimidating, am I?”

“No, it’s nothing like that. I’m just not very experienced with this sort of thing, you know?” you answer, rubbing the back of your head. “I’ve battled plenty, but this is new for me.”

“Hm, can’t count on you to lead then, huh? I’m not exactly boasting much experience myself, you know.”

“Guess we’ll both be out of our element, then, won’t we?” you ask, and Lucy smiles in answer.

“Guess we will. Truthfully, that’s usually when things are the most fun, wouldn’t you agree?” Lucy asks, and you nod.

“Definitely. But, we’d better head out if we want to make it in time,” you respond, gesturing towards the exit. Lucy follows after you, locking up behind her, as the two of you head out.

“So? I’m assuming we’re staying in the Frontier, yes?” Lucy asks, knowing it is unlikely you would plan to go very far.

“Yeah, there’s plenty to do here, right?” you answer, and truthfully, there is. It’s a resort, after all, even if it was built with pokemon battling as the top priority. There are still restaurants, and even some shopping, in addition to battle facilities and living quarters. It is one of the fancier restaurants within the Frontier that the two of you are headed for, and it doesn’t take Lucy long to pick up on the destination.

“Oh, really going all out tonight, aren’t we?” she asks, once she realizes.

“I figured we might as well,” you respond, hoping Lucy isn’t about to reveal that she hates eating at the restaurant you chose.

“Good taste, I’m not sure if you’ve had a chance to eat there yet, but it’s really quite lovely. I don’t usually go in for fancy places like that, but we were actually forced to try out most of the amenities when we were accepted as Brains,” Lucy explains, “The food is worth it, even if the atmosphere is a bit too stuffy for me.”

“Huh, a lot goes into being one of the Brains, doesn’t it?” you ask, musing aloud.

“Yes, it’s a high honor, and they put a lot of stock in us here, even if usually we’re not much good for anything other than battles,” Lucy explains, shaking her head. “I suppose we are the biggest draw, so they want to make sure we’re happy here.”

“It makes sense, I’m still a little shocked, though. I know you’re here for the battles, but the rest seems pretty nice.”

“It’s not the worst place I’ve lived, that’s for sure. Though, as you say, the battles were my main draw. I’ve gotten to meet so many trainers, and have so many wonderfully thrilling battles, I’m glad I chose to come here. And… well, forget it.”

“Forget what?” you ask, turning, and noticing Lucy is blushing furiously.

“Nothing, alright? Just a slip of the tongue, I misspoke,” you question her, but you know it’s not going to lead anywhere. If Lucy doesn’t want to tell you something, you’re not going to be able to question your way out of it.

The two of you arrive at the restaurant anyway, putting a stop to further conversation for the moment. As you enter, and are shown to your seat, you feel like the chance for any further questions has passed anyway.

“Not as busy as usual,” Lucy muses, looking around the restaurant.

“Yeah, looks like they’re having a slow night.”

“Fine by me, though. Crowds aren’t pleasant, and that means we should get our food pretty quickly,” Lucy says.

“Hungry, are we?” you ask, still so amazed that you’re really on a date with Lucy. Somehow it just feels so casual, comfortable. The two of you have been spending a lot of time together lately, but it’s still weird just how normal this all feels.

“Perhaps a bit,” Lucy answers, looking off to the side. You wonder why she seems so shy about that, as if she doesn’t want you to ask much more. There’s no chance she was… nervous? Is there? Worried, and unable to eat? Lucy? It seems unlikely, and you’re not about to ask, but you can’t help but wonder.

“Well, I’m sure it won’t take long. Did you already know what you wanted?”

~X~   
  


Conversation carries all through dinner, as the two of you eat together. It flows easily, Lucy having grown so casual with you. Silences are rare, but neither of you think much of them. Lucy isn’t always the biggest talker, and you know and understand that. You expect it with her, and there’s nothing awkward about it.

More and more, as the night goes on, you find yourself wishing it would never end. As far as you can tell, Lucy is enjoying herself as well. It must be a bizarre change of pace for her, cutting loose with another trainer, one of her frequent challengers, rather than isolating herself in her apartment before the next battle. You joke, and she laughs, often countering back or teasing you playfully.

You find her tongue is as quick as her battle strategies, and she has quite the cutting wit. Dining with Lucy is a lot of fun, but it only leaves you hungry for more time with her. Even as the dinner comes to a close, long after your plates have been taken, the two of you stay at the table. Business hasn’t really picked up, so there’s not much pressure to leave, even after the server has collected your payment.

The two of you just… talk. Continuing your conversations, always seeming to come up with a new topic without food there to distract. Lucy eventually comments on how strange this is for her.

“I just haven't talked with someone like this in ages. Maybe ever, if I’m being honest,” Lucy explains, crossing her arms. “It’s weird, I’m… not really sure what’s going on here.”

“It’s possible you just like me,” you answer, grinning. “Is it really that unbelievable?”

“No, not at all. That’s the strangest part, though. I’ve never really thought about that sort of thing, never planned on settling down at all. At least, not any time soon,” Lucy explains, shaking her head. “So what am I doing here. And why…”

“Why what?” you ask, coaxing Lucy on.

“Why do I not want it to end?” she asks, sighing.

“It doesn’t have to, you know,” you suggest.

“I know. I guess we… might as well head back to my place?” Lucy asks, surprising even herself. “If you want to, of course.”

“I’d love to,” you answer, and Lucy seems pleased. With the check already taken care of, the two of you simply head for the exit. You’re even more shocked, as Lucy’s hand brushes yours, and she slowly takes hold of you. She intertwines her fingers with yours, looking off to the side as she gently squeezes you.

You decide not to comment on that, and instead just enjoy the feeling of her hand. It’s a bit of a walk, and her hand is so warm in yours. Holding hands with Lucy is something you definitely didn’t expect out of tonight, not this soon at least, but you couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
